


When the Saints Come Marching In

by twitch



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sainthood is not a chosen vocation. It's thrust upon you, whether you want it or not. And where one saint resides chances more will be found doing their own charity and duty. Post The Long Shot. (s2,e5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Saints Come Marching In

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time getting out of my mind and into writing. Thank you to Matt and the work place pool for getting the wheels turning three months ago.

Sainthood is not a chosen vocation. There was never a point in my childhood where I wanted to be a saint. Neither of my parents declared me one either. From what I knew becoming a saint involved either hardship, overcoming weakness or defeat - with or without miracles, and more often than not a painful death. Normally all of the above. It also helped if you were born at least a hundred years ago.

Yet somehow I became the patron saint of the long shot. No need for capitalization for that title. I wasn't canonized. I wasn't even told until my latest defeat. Surely they could've had the decency to keep me informed of my new title. It's certainly more illustrious than Chief Policy Advisor.

But Patron Saint of the Long Shot? 

I suppose it's better than Patron Saint of Wet Naps. Or worse yet, diapers. I've been up to my wrists in them. 

I would prefer to not be alone in my vocation though. I should be surrounded by others who put up a good fight. I am, on a daily basis. No one sits by idly waiting and watching the world turn. We don't turn the world ourselves but we help to guide it, if we so can.

Elizabeth, it is clear she protects. She strives to aid the world and our country. It pains her when her wants fall short. Normally she finds a way to make sure everyone benefits with wisely compromises. The Saint of Protection, for the world - and her family. She tries to shelter them from her work life and that in its own way is protection. She wants them and everyone around her safe and sound.

Nadine is a bit harder to pinpoint. The analytical mind works to keep up with everything at any given point but her mind can be tempted by the unknown. Venturing out into lesser known worlds. To face that uncertainty, with intelligence... Is there hope? Hope comes from knowing the truth and knowing there are many options that can result from the truths.

Matt, as loathe I am to admit, may veer from tangent to tangent, but one can not doubt the brilliance in that mind. He can write speeches at the drop of a hat but it's not the communication alone at which he excels. He can read people, knows the words to give them to speak, knows the words to reassure. He possesses the empathy to make himself and everyone around him stronger.

Rarely have I seen Nadine falter. She is always the one on top of the breaking news, no surprise there, but she's more than a media specialist. She is trusting, inspiring those to trust her and being trustworthy on her own, and yet knowing of herself and others. It's a whole level of confidence, confident and confidante, that everyone wants on their side.

Blake's role would appear to aid and assist Elizabeth but he is more than that. Part of me would like to name him the patron saint of chihuahuas but in all seriousness... That may not be too far from the truth. He is devoted and dedicated to his job and has shown equal amount of respect to Nadine. I would think his dedication could easily reach to everyone.

Am I really associating him as the saint of dogs?

Maybe I am the patron saint of wet naps after all.


End file.
